


Yuuri on Ice ficlets

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Katsuki Yuuri, Actor!Victor Nikiforov, Actor!Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Quidditch, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A collection of prompts I've accumulated from tumblr all surrounding Victor/Yuuri. All prompts can be found in the description of each chapter1. Actor AU2. Mistaken Identity/Hogwarts AU3. Pole Dance challenge4. Radio Hosts AU





	1. Celebrity AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CelebrityAU where the entire show was set to be a new TV drama, and when the cast is brought to interviews, the cameramen realize Yuuri and Victor still have the rings. When they ask, Yurio reveals that neither the kiss nor the engagement was planned, but rather, genuine and real, and that "these two just did it in the middle of filming because, APPARENTLY, they couldn't wait until after they were let off by the director."

“What’s up everyone I am HQ of Fandom’s United, this week I got to catch up with the amazing cast of the new LGBT drama Joshua on Ice, the show is about a young figure skater who struggles with anxiety and his journey to the Grand Prix Final. I’m here with Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuri Plisetsky; how are you guys?”

“We’re good!” Both Yuuri and Viktor say with bright smiles, Yuri’s response is less enthusiastic but no less kind.

“So what can you tell me about the show?” Everyone turns to Yuuri,

“Well I play Josh who is a dime a dozen figure skater that just so happens to bomb a major skating competition, while trying to figure out his next move a video of him skating his idol’s routine gets leaked to the internet and Jerry sees it.” Viktor picked up the next part,

“Jerry is a champion figure skater, known as the living legend, he’s very quiet kind of aloof. He’s also trying to figure out his next move because he strives to surprise the audience every time he performs. In seeking inspiration he stumbles upon this video and makes a very wild and wonderful decision.”

“I think you mean terrible decision,” Plisetsky jokes, “I play Micah a fellow rinkmate of Jerry’s. Micah is he’s kind of a jerk. He likes to think he’s a tiger out there on the ice but he’s more just an angsty teenager.”

“And a very vocal one at that.” Yuuri adds in causing them all to laugh.

“Now is it true that you all can actually skate?” HQ asks, Viktor takes this question,

“We can actually, about 90% of the skating you see in the show is us. The only things we weren’t allowed to do were the quads and triples.”

“You guys post a lot of fun things on your social media, I heard there was even a prank war on set. Can you tell me a little bit about that?” Viktor and Yuri turn to Yuuri who gasps at them mock affronted,

“Why you two gotta look at me like that.”

“It was you and Chulanont who started it!” Yuri says, Viktor just laughs. While they bicker back and forth lightheartedly a cameraman taps HQ on the shoulder and points to his ring finger before gesturing to the cast. After a moment it becomes clear what he’s pointing out.

“Okay guys we have time for one last question,” HQ asks regaining everyone's attention, “What’s with the rings?” They ask, Viktor and Yuuri immediately blush but seem to keeping the answer to themselves so Plisetsky answers. 

“So a lot of the big affectionate moments we have in this series are unscripted, it’s actually just these two dorks. The kiss, the engagement is all because these two nerds actually fell in love on set. In fact the engagement was only captured on screen because Yuuri couldn’t wait any longer and the director, Yakov Feltsman, refused to give them any time off because we were so far behind schedule.” The truth now revealed Yuuri and Viktor twined their fingers together and stared at each other lovingly.

“That is so sweet, we’re totally invited to the wedding right?” HQ joked, all three laughed with her.

“We’ll see it depends on how big a ceremony we end up having. Yuri is going to be one of my groomsmen though.” Viktor says proudly.

“The whole cast is involved in the wedding in some form or another.”

“Well I for one look forward to hearing more about the ceremony. Thank you all for coming in today! Joshua on Ice premieres in two months on the CW I am HQ from FU and that is a lot of acronyms, bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the character names in this fic are the names of the voice actors for the show.


	2. Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistaken Identity Hogwarts AU
> 
> This turned out much longer than I ever expected it to be. But dual AU's so I suppose that is to be expected. I ended up deviating really far away from this prompt because I changed the schools and a lot of details but I hope you like it!

Viktor was in the Great Hall studying with Chris, he was grateful for the exchange this year as he missed his dear friend from the international quidditch teams. The great Hall was actually filled with a number of people as the holidays were coming up and many students were leaving, as such gossip ran rampant in the halls. 

“He’s cute...”

“...hear about this, you won’t believe!”

“Can’t believe Yuri bombed our last Herbology test do you think he....” 

Viktor’s head jerked up at that, Yuri?

Without his permission his eyes darted over to the Hufflepuff table where the Mahoutokoro student was chatting with one of his fellow exchange students. The short blonde sighed dreamily as Yuri did some stunning Transfiguration magic with his napkin. Viktor mentally thanked whoever designed the Japanese students uniforms because Yuri was resplendent in colors of pink and red at his collar that faded into the the midnight blues and blacks of night like an extravagant sunset. The hem of his robes were already lined with gold which was apparently a big deal if the fuss the other Japanese students made over it was any indication. Yuri was-

“Earth to Viktor! Jeez did you take a bludger to the head or something?” Viktor shook himself out and turned back to his friend,

“Sorry what?” The Beauxbatons student said something unflattering about Viktor in French, Viktor replied in kind.

“Oh are we transferring schools again Viktor?” Mila joked sitting beside Viktor. The Durmstrang kids had all decided to go on the exchange program together, the fact that a lot of the major quidditch players had taken advantage of this was irrelevant. 

“No Mila, I’d hate to tear you from that pretty little Slytherin you like to, what’s the word, snog?” Chris wiggled his eyebrows at her too, because that’s what best friends do.

“You’re just jealous you can’t decide if you want to snog Yuri over there or Katsuki from the Japanese Nationals.” Chris who had been taking a sip of his tea promptly choked on it.

“We don’t talk about that!” Viktor hissed, Mila just laughed at him.

“You really should just go over there and talk to him already.” Chris said having regained his breath although the smile on his face was unsettling, he only smiled like that when he had a secret. Viktor voiced several half baked protests before a lightbulb went off over his head,

“Alright I will.”

“Well you better hurry because he’s leaving the hall.” Viktor whipped his head around until he spotted the beautiful man who was in fact, leaving. He sprang from the bench and hurried after the shorter wizard. 

He caught Yuri just as he was headed toward the dorms,

“Yuri!” The Japanese man stopped and looked around in confusion until his eyes caught Viktor, they then widened in surprise and the boy flushed bright red.

“N-Nikiforov, w-wh-what can I do for you?” Viktor gave Yuri his best smile,

“You can please call me Viktor, I uh, heard you were having a little trouble in Herbology?” Yuri looked confused,

“Me? Herb-wha...why would you think that?” Viktor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

“You’re in the class with one of my friends, they mentioned it to me and I wanted to ask if you may want to get together and study sometime?”

“Is that your kind way of asking if I need a tutor?” Yuuri had a smile that seemed to be just edging into a smirk, like he too had a secret. He shifted one of the books in his arms and tucked a piece of parchment more firmly between the pages.

“Well, considering we’re the same age I wouldn’t want to seem to condescending. And I saw the Transfiguration magic you were doing earlier, Transfiguration is my weakest class, perhaps in exchange you could help me with that?” Now Yuri was blushing,

“It was nothing special.” He looked up before Viktor could protest, “But sure, that sounds great.”

“Great! Does tomorrow at seven work for you?”

“Sure, the library?” Viktor agreed and even managed to wrangle Yuri’s phone number out of him. The Durmstrang boy practically floated back to his room.

The next evening Viktor found himself ensconced in an alcove of the library with Yuri and some sweets he’d smuggled from the dinner table. Yuri was surprisingly good at Herbology only missing a few questions Viktor’s quizzed him on. When asked about it Yuri shrugged and said he could study really well he was just an awful test taker. Biting his lip Viktor offered,

“Well since that’s the case why don’t we move onto the Transfiguration and I can make some practice tests for you to do next time. Maybe trying something more like that can help you deal with how you take tests?”

“It’s worth a shot, but isn’t that a lot of work for you?” Viktor shook his head and pulled some parchments out of his bag,

“It’s how I study, I try to anticipate how questions will be worded so I’m less likely to trip over them.”

"And that works?" Yuri looked skeptical.

“Pretty well, in every class except Transfiguration.” Yuri laughed and pulled out his transfiguration textbook. Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw every empty space in Yuri’s textbook was filled with writing. Some part of the text had even been scribbled out. Pages of theory covered Yuri’s margins and Viktor was speechless.

“Did you re-write the whole book?” He asked a little overwhelmed. Yuri paused, a dark red wand halfway out of his sleeve, he gives Viktor a considering look.

“What do they teach you about Tranfiguration at Durmstrang?”

“Intent, Incantation, Emotion.” Yuri blinked at him twice before flipping to the beginning of the book.

“Okay so there are five rules in Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration which is a decent basis for theory but...” 

Yuri absolutely transformed when he spoke and Viktor was having to split his attention between learning and ogling. 

After their session they practiced upcoming spells a little bit and talked about their schools and home countries. Yuri spoke fondly of his home and his family, Viktor almost proposed to Yuri when he found out about the others love of poodles. Photos and much cooing was exchanged.

“I miss Vicchan so much, I couldn’t sleep my first week here I was so unused to sleeping without him. I used to sneak into the kitchens and beg the house elves to let me bake to let off some stress. Honestly, I still do to cope with tests sometimes.” Viktor laughed at the thought of a flour covered Yuri, his cloak was acting as a small blanket for them both as they talked in the darkened library. 

“I was much the same way, except I’m a god awful cook so I went swimming in the black lake.” Yuri gasped,

“Isn’t that dangerous, you don’t know the local dialect of the creatures there!” Viktor held up a finger,

“But they did, it was amazing! I still go swim about once a week just to relax after quidditch practice.” Yuri sighed at the word quidditch,

“We weren’t allowed to bring our brooms or I would be flying every day.”

“Come fly with me next week, I have a broom you can borrow.” Well Chris’ broom but that was beside the point. 

“That sounds lovely.” Yuri beamed.

“It’s a date!” Viktor declared causing both of them to blush. They went their separate ways shortly after.

Viktor spent the whole week vibrating in anticipation, his cousin Yuri kept pestering him for.... Something honestly he just tuned Yuri out when he started shouting. But he was going to play quidditch with Yuri! Hmm that was going to get confusing.

The day arrived and Viktor could barely focus, Chris’ jibes about him just banging Yuri in the air were not helping his attitude or his pants. 

~~~

When he got out to the pitch Yuri was already there waiting, he snapped his book shut as Viktor approached and stretched.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” He teased easily catching the broom Viktor tossed to him. 

The slightly worn Nimbus 2005 looked good at Yuri’s side. The young mans posture reminded Viktor faintly of Katsuki with his Firestar but Yuri was much kinder and younger than Katsuki. 

“Bigs words, can’t wait to make you swallow them.” Viktor’s broom was Italian, custom made and one of the top three brooms on the market. He couldn’t resist a little showing off and zipped in a circle around Yuri stealing his glasses. The Mahoutokoro student rolled his eyes and joined Viktor in the air.

“You know,” he commented, plucking his glasses out of Viktor’s hands, “a fast broom is nice and all but if you have no idea how to use it you might as well be flying a Comet.” He adjusted his glasses and slicked his hair back with his hands leaving Viktor’s mouth a little dry. God but this man was beautiful.

“That sounds like a challenge.” Heated cinnamon eyes roll over him and Viktor mentally weighs the pros and cons of trying to have sex on their brooms...damn you Chris.

“First to catch?” Yuri asks pulling a small golden ball from his sleeve, Viktor’s jaw drops,

“Where did you get that?” The snitch unfolds it’s wings as if mocking him. Yuri looks at it almost fondly.

“It’s tradition, the first snitch we catch we keep.” Viktor could understand that, and now things got much more interesting.

“You’re on!” Yuri tosses the snitch up and they both shoot off. 

It’s hard to spot the tiny golden ball on such a cloudy day so they make funny faces at each other or crack jokes while they look.

Viktor spots it first, about ten yards behind Yuri and flitting around near one of the goal posts below them. Dropping all pretense he shoots straight for it but what he hadn’t expected was the stunning backward flip Yuri executes with his broom that then turns into a barrel roll which causes him to careen toward the snitch with amazing speed. The snitch darts away before they can collide and Viktor slows to a stop, Yuri however adjust his angle and swings under Viktor. He grabs the end of Viktor’s cloak and flips it over his head.

“Yuri you dirty rotten cheat!” He shouts fixing it, Yuri’s laughter reaches Viktor on the wind as its owner flies off after the snitch. Their game continues for another half hour before Yuri finally manages to catch the snitch. It had been a brilliant move that involved Yuri almost riding upside down on his broom and Viktor didn’t mind losing if it meant seeing that smile. He dropped to the ground while Yuri dealt with the snitch from his broom. He started to sort out his things when one of Yuri’s books got knocked over and fell open. 

Viktor managed to save the papers before they blew out and tried to straighten them out. As he was he realized something about them, he was so shocked by his revelation he barely heard Yuri land behind him.

“Viktor?” He asked curiously.

“Hey Yuri, what are these?” Yuri looked over his shoulder and then turned a fire engine red.

“Umm, well you see ...about that. I may be...not -ahem- struggling in Herbology.” No in fact Yuri was the opposite of struggling in Herbology, if he was not top of his year with those marks Viktor would eat his shoes. 

“So why would yo...” And that was when Viktor noticed the name at the top of Yuri’s- or should he say Yuuri’s paper. “Katsuki?!”

“What?” Yuuri looked confused, Viktor looked back and forth between the paper and the person in front of him.

“You’re Katsuki!”

“Yes? Viktor why are youuu oh, did you not know?” They both stared at each other in wide-eyed silence. Yuuri broke it first by collapsing into a fit of laughter. Viktor watched as he clutched his sides tears streaming down his face.

“I c-an’t be-lieve my teammh was worreed y-ou wer..ah hahaha trie-ng to sabotagzzze...” Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle too, god he was an idiot. He sat down next to Yuuri and watched the only quidditch player to ever beat him curl up around him in a crescent shape on the grass.

“I thought you were in your 20’s?” He finally asked after most of Yuuri’s giggles had subsided.

“It’s the uniforms, meant to obscure features since we have to worry about ships and other things near our pitches.”

“And I take it you actually don’t need help in Herbology?”

“Not really no, but who told you I did?” Yuuri was propped up on one elbow looking up at Viktor, the other arm lay over the Russians leg. 

“I heard some people gossiping in the great hall, I’d been looking for an excuse to talk to you.”

“To me or Katsuki?” The man laughed, Viktor tucked a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“To Yuuri, though to be fair Katsuki has been source of my sexual frustration for the past several months. Who do you think you are blowing kissing and stealing snitches from me?” Yuuri sat up and leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

“Someone who thinks thinks you are talented, beautiful, and every time I feel your eyes on me I never want them to look away.”

“I’m going to kiss you now if you don’t mind.” Yuri leaned in to meet him the rest was history. 

Well sort of.

Chris who had apparently known all along who Yuuri was, teased Viktor about it all through dinner the next day and Yuuri just laughed right along with him. Mila cooed at Yuuri and they went on to discuss some of their favorite quidditch games from years past. It turns out the person who’d needed Herbology tutoring was Yuri, newly re-christened Yurio, and that is what he’d been pestering Viktor about for the previous week. 

Yuuri, as Viktor later learned, was a very flirty competitive. And that suited Viktor just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this firmly within the Hogwarts universe but none of these characters would have attended that school so I found myself searching for every scrap of information about these schools, I hope I did them some form of justice.


	3. Pole Dance Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some girls are flirting with Viktor at a club and Yuuri isn't having it but the girls think they're so smug and challenge Yuuri to a pole dancing face off. Yuuri just like "oh you poor bbys" and unleashes KatsuDAMN Eros on stage and Viktor is just sitting there thanking not only god but Jesus for blessing him with this beautiful Japanese man that doesn't know his exotic dancing is being documented by Phichit and Chris.

“It’s good to be out!” Phichit cheered. He and Yuuri were dancing on one of the side stages just goofing off and having fun. Both men catcalled and whistled as they watched Chris and Viktor capture the attention of everyone in the club with their dancing. 

“I can’t wait to be married to him.” Yuuri tells Phichit excitedly. His best friend just awws at him and clasps his heart with his hands,

“My little baby!” He threw his arms around Yuuri and pet his hair, “He’s all grown up from kissing his posters to banging the real thing!” Yuuri laughed and shoved Phichit off him before grabbing his hand and twirling him.

“And the real thing is very good in bed.” Yuuri winked. Phichit pretended to swoon.

“Oooh Saucy Yuuri is out tonight, should I warn the bouncers?” Yuuri blushed and pouted,

“It was one time and they deserved it.”

“You got us banned from the club for life.” Phichit pointed out.

“I still think you’re exaggerating.” Phichit opened his mouth to quip back but something else caught his attention. Something Instgram and possibly getting banned from another club for life worthy. Rather than alert Yuuri he just turned his best friend back towards his fiance. Two girls had flanked Viktor and were very much so not keeping their hands off his fiance.

“I’ll be right back Phichit.” Yuuri said distractedly heading to the main floor. 

Phichit dashed after him, after stopping to grab Chris first. He was going to need multiple angles of this show.

Yuuri walked up to the girl who was plastered to Viktor’s front, his fiance noticed him immediately and moved to escape the girls but they stopped him.

“What’s your hurry sugar, we’re just getting started.” She spoke through heavy layers of lip gloss Yuuri was going to hate washing off later.

“Me, I’m his hurry.” He cocked a hip out, arms crossed and just generally UnimpressedTM. The girls turned to sneer at him,

“You ain’t nobody’s anything honey.” The second girl came around and hung off the first’s shoulder.

“Then you’re as blind as you are stupid.” Saucy Yuuri was a rare offset of Drunk Yuuri that when angered, had yanked the extensions off another girl who shoved him and ended up starting a brawl in the club he emerged completely unscathed from. He also had all the self confidence Sober Yuuri generally lacked.

Both women scoffed at him before one tapped the shoulder of the other and gestured to something behind Yuuri at the bar. The girls expressions changed and they straightened. 

Viktor too had noticed what was behind Yuuri and laughed we he saw Phichit and Chris taking out their phones. These girls didn’t stand a chance.

“If you can beat us in a pole dancing competition we’ll leave, but when you lose you leave and we keep blue eyes.”

Yuuri’s shoulders began to shake as he held back laughter, the women preened assuming he was shaking in fear. When he had control again Yuuri gestured for the women,

“‘Ladies’ first.” He smirked, one woman sneered as she walked by, the other tried and failed to flick her hair in Yuuri’s face. Yuuri turned back to Viktor and smirked, those lips held every word he didn’t need to say. ‘Watch me’ 

Viktor nodded and that smirk became sharper, like it wouldn’t be out of place on the face of a Yuuri covered in blood. Which was a very frightening and arousing thought ‘Mark me down as scared and horney indeed’ He thought.

It became clear a show was about to happen at the pole and people cleared some room, the DJ set up the girls request. 

_One, two, three, not only you and me_

They took to the pole together and it was clear their technique was mostly gyrating and a few basic moves. They clearly performed together a lot to work together so fluidly and Yuuri could applaud them for that but, they had touched what was his and they weren’t about to survive this.

The girls finished to cheers and several dollars thrown up to them, they smirked at Yuuri already believing they’d won. 

Yuuri stepped up and eyed the pole for a moment before stripping off his shirt. He was going to have to focus on moves that held him up with his arms since he wasn’t about to remove his pants in a club...again.

He tossed his shirt to Phichit who whistled at him, Yuuri rolled his eyes but missed the camera in his friends hands already recording. 

Yuuri decided to start easy and when he heard the throat clear indicating the beginning of the song he swung up into his first more.

 _Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him._

Yuuri swung around and easily folded the pole into his arm holding all his weight there as he held one leg out parallel to the floor. From there it was easy to swing into a superman. He used the arm above him to keep him from sliding since the skintight denim wouldn’t hold the pole between his legs very well. He pulled himself up arching his back as he bent his knees pulling himself up into figurehead. He used this opportunity to spin around around a few times and gain the momentum necessary to swing his legs out and around. His inverted splits wasn’t perfect due to his jeans and lack of stretching but judging by the amount of cheers he was getting no one cared. 

_In the middle of the night, in my dreams. You should see the things we do._

He tilted his leg out until one foot touched the pole and adjusted his grip until he could basically cartwheel onto the ground. When the bass started for the next line Yuuri grabbed the pole with both hands and flipped his legs all the way up and over until they lay folded behind the pole in a classic jackknife.

 _Are you ready for it?_

The crowd lost it at Yuuri’s show of flexibility. Yuuri lifted his legs and spun around the pole stretching them back into another splits. He wished he could do one of his personal favorites the inverted back hook but he wasn’t about to risk it in jeans. He gave a few spins and gyrations of his own while he calculated his next move. When he caught blue eyes staring at him adoringly though he knew there was only one move left he could do.

_Baby let the games begin_

Inverted body.

_Baby let the games begin_

Pole held tightly with one leg, the other pointed out.

_Are you ready for it?_

One hand holding him steady on the pole the other reaching out for Viktor in a flawless Eros. 

The club began to cheer and Yuuri saw people throw money up on the stage as well as several pairs of underwear. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, it was funny how similar pole dancing was to ice skating. Just panties instead of plushies. The Japanese man stepped off stage wiggling his fingers bye to the girls who were still staring at him in shock. A few people tried to stop him but he just stepped past them until he was pressed against Viktor his hands buried in his fiance’s silver hair with their lips locked together. Viktor couldn’t keep his hands still as he ran them over Yuuri’s thighs and back raking his nails down the slightly sweaty skin until Yuuri shuddered against him.

“I suggest we go back to the hotel before we get arrested for public indecency.” Yuuri purred, his hold on Viktor was possessive and the living legend just about whimpered when he thought about just how indecent Yuuri would get. Impatient fingers dug into his ass and yeah Yuuri was serious they’d better move now. 

As they headed toward the exit the DJ decided to have one last bit of fun.

_Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches (Crown) Bow down bitches, bow bow down bitches!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding a chart of the moves executed in this fic for you visual people
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b2/7f/29/b27f299ea6155e254d37225c647e97ff.jpg


	4. Radio Hosts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri AU where they are radio co-hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt ran away from me and rolled around in the gutter. I have no excuses.

“Happy Saturday night everyone thank you for joining us I am V-Nikki and with me tonight is the extraordinarily beautiful Katsu-Damn.”

“You’re such a flatterer Viktor.” The second voice pitched in. 

The two men were lounging in their recording booth as they were most every Saturday. They had drinks and snacks to enjoy while the music played and Viktor’s sound board he liked to fiddle with when they took calls or announced contests. Their show was called Vikt-Uuri as a funny mashup of their names. It was also their listeners ship name for them. Viktor and Yuuri had become friends as interns at the radio station through their college, the studio producers caught them bantering and goofing off and offered them a show. Now it was one of the most popular shows at the station. 

“Is it flattery if it’s true though?” Viktor bat his eyelashes at Yuuri who sputtered in response and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

“You act so smooth Viktor but know it only takes a few clicks for me to share the-” Viktor slams the ‘beep out naughty words’ button before Yuuri can finish that statement.

-we had last week.” Yuuri finished with a smirk, damnit that beep had just made it ten times worse.

“Yuuri why do you reject my love like this?” Two could play this game. Yuuri squinted at him as the younger man's pride warred with his embarrassment. Radio was perfect for Yuuri, he could show his true personality with worrying about becoming an anxious mess in front of everyone. Getting to do the show with his best friend only made things better. Before he could decide on his next comment their phone rang.

“Looks like we have a caller!” Viktor cheered patching them through.

“You both haven’t been on the air for ten minutes and Viktor is already shameless, how do you do it Yuuri you should write a book.” The Japanese man sniggered,

“Aw Chris you know you’re the best at shameless.” Chris and Phichit ran the ‘competition’ show but considering those two were Viktor and Yuuri’s best friends the quartet ended up doing a lot more together than they did against each other. 

“Don’t you have your own show to be doing?” Viktor pouted,

“Oh we are. We are playing truth or dare and I dared Chris to bring you both into our game!” Phichit answered.

In truth this joint show had already been planned out but it was still exciting to get to put this on for their listeners. 

“As long as it’s not a drinking game I’m in.” Yuuri said, laughter along the line made him turn back to Viktor. The russian man was tapping his fingers along the edge of a very large bottle of vodka with the biggest evil smirk on his face. Yuuri pursed his lips, “...I hate all of you.” Everyone just laughed and Viktor called for a commercial break so they could set up the real joint show instead of holding it over the caller line.

“So just to fill in our listeners out there we have Vikt-Uuri here with us tonight, us being the fabulous Chris-GC and me Phichit+Chu. So we’re playing truth or dare with our favorite people and Chris is going to explain the rules.”

“So it’s your standard truth or dare but if you refuse to answer the truth or refuse the dare you have to take a shot.”

“Yuuri stop banging your head against the desk.” Phichit laughed as Yuuri groaned. 

“Let’s just get this over with I can already feel the hangover, who's going first?” Phichit turned to Viktor,

“Truth or dare pretty boy.”

“Truth” Viktor replied with a flick of his hair.

“What was Yuuri about to say before you beeped him out?” Like he didn’t already know, the little shit.

The only sound in the the room was Viktor cracking open the vodka. Chris and Phichit dissolved into giggles and Viktor swigged straight from the bottle flipping them off.

“Oh this is going to be fun if we already have Viktor drinking first round!” Viktor rounded on him,

“Truth or dare blondie?”

“Dare” Chris replied the way some people said ‘Naturally’.

“Go streak down the hallway” Chris stood and began taking his clothes off like he was paid to do it.

“If you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask ma Cheri.” And with a pair of blown kisses he left the booth and walked around naked as the day he was born. The other three stuck their heads into the hallway to watch. Phichit snapped a photo that bordered indecent and posted it to his social media. They all settled back in their chairs but Chris remained shirtless just to make Yuuri blush.

“Come on blushing beauty truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Yuuri squeaked. Before Chris could offer up a question Phichit was whispering in his ear.

“Is it true you took pole dancing classes in college?” Yuuri scowled at Phichit and reached for the bottle. He also took a large swig but to everyone’s surprise he answered.

“Yes I did, every other dance class was full or I’d already taken it.” Viktor was fanning himself,

“How much does a private show cost?”

“You couldn’t afford me.” Yuuri purred. Phichit reached next to Viktor and pressed the airhorn button on his soundboard.

“Viktor.exe has stopped working.” Chris chuckled as Viktor continued to gape at his co-host.

“Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll give you a lapdance.”

Large, brownish red eyes leveled onto Phichit with the cold fires of revenge in them.

“Truth or dare Phichit.”

“Truth” He was an open book there was nothing Yuuri cou-

“What happened to you the night we got drunk and decided to go ice skating?” -except that, he was pretty sure his dick still hadn’t forgiven him for that one.

“Damn you.” Phichit hissed reaching for the vodka bottle. After his drink he passed the bottle back to Viktor. Rather than target the silverette again he turned to his partner.

“Chris truth or dare?”

“For you, dare” Chris repeated, everyone rolled their eyes.

“Let Viktor do your makeup.” Chris rounded on VIktor,

“You stay right there Nikiforov, you will not touch this beautiful face.” If anything VIktor looked even more delighted by this,

“Was that refusal I hear?” He said shaking the vodka bottle, Chris snatched it from him and took a massive swig. Yuuri giggled and posted a photo of one of Viktor’s ‘makeovers’ to show why Chris would rather drink than let Viktor near him. The silverette whined when he realized what Yuuri had done. 

“So mean to me Yuuri!” He exclaimed throwing himself at his partner. “I give you my heart and you treat me like this.”

“I’m going to remind you about that next time you shove your cold hands down my shirt in the mornings.” It was well known Viktor and Yuuri lived together, it was also massive fuel for the shipping fire. 

“It is a tough choice between getting your hands on those abs or your ass I will say.” Chris chipped in, Yuuri whacked his head on the table again.

“I know right?! I could do my laundry on those.” Viktor chimed, Yuuri looked so scandalized Phichit had to take a photo and upload it...as well as a shirtless photo of Yuuri displaying those ‘laundry-worthy’ abdominals. Viktor commented with a string of emojis consisting of drooling faces, 100’s, and hearts.

“Much drool so thirst.” Everyone laughed at that, finally they got back to the game

“Alright Viktor, truth or dare?” Chris said batting his eyelashes.

“Dare” Viktor sighed already reaching for the bottle,

“Give Yuuri a lapdance.” Viktor’s eyes ping-ponged between Chris and the bottle before he shrugged and took a drink. He stood from his chair and plopped himself in Yuuri’s lap.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cried, the shock in his voice allowed some of his accent to creep in, Viktor would never admit it but he kinda missed the little lilt his name used to have on Yuuri’s tongue. He completely forgot the dare and instead wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and snuggled into the younger man’s embrace.

“That is not a lapdance Viktor.” Phichit supplied pouting as he took another photo to post.

“I’ll let it slide.” Chris waved him off.

“Viktor it’s your turn.” Yuuri murmured nudging him. The silverette sat up and filed the feeling of Yuuri’s hands on his hips away for later.

“Truth or dare Yuuri?”

“Truth” Chris and Phichit boo’ed him but he didn’t care.

“How many people in this room have you slept with?” Phichit was already pushing the bottle into Yuuri’s hand before he could reach for it. Yuuri took three very large swallows from the bottle while staring Viktor dead in the eye. One for each person he’s slept with.

He and Phichit had been lonely and homesick and they both needed the comfort. Chris had been a wild night that Yuuri would never regret, but it would never happen again. And Viktor, Yuuri had never cursed his blackout drinking tendencies more than he did the morning he woke up in Viktor Nikiforov’s bed sore, sated, and unable to remember a thing. 

Viktor just stared at the line of Yuuri’s throat as he swallowed, mesmerised. 

Before he could comment further Phichit called for a commercial break. Unwilling to waste anymore time Viktor yanked Yuuri to his feet and out of the booth. He pulled them into the recording booth that belonged to the morning show and pushed Yuuri up against the padded wall. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Viktor hissed as he sunk his teeth into Yuuri;s throat scraping over the straining tendon. Yuuri squirmed beneath him.

“I’m not the one who practically called my co-host a slut on the radio.” The shorter man whined but still tilted his head back, “We’re going to get in trouble for that.”

“I don’t care, I’ve spent months flirting with you hoping you’d say something to me after that night.” Viktor scraped his nails down Yuuri’s stomach, stopping only at the edge of his jeans.

“V-viktor I don’t remember that night, you know I don’t. And you’re my friend I didn’t want to los-”

“You never would. Yuuri I love you.” Yuuri sighed and hitched his legs a little wider to pull Viktor in.

“I love you too.” He whispered against the silverette’s lips, “I have for so long.”

“Then let me help you remember that night.” Yuuri wanted nothing more.

Back in the other recording booth Phichit and Chris high fived before tweeting hints about the USS Viktuuri setting sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are other chapters planned that will be added but I'm currently declaring this complete until I get my job and new living situation settled


End file.
